


The Beginning Of The End: My Mate

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Beginning Of The End [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sweet Derek Hale, Werewolf Healing, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Derek reveals the bond he and Y/n share.





	The Beginning Of The End: My Mate

It had been 2 months since Derek and I had started dating.

After the best sex I’d ever had, not exaggerating, we had a talk and I decided I’d give him a chance.

I mean, he was smoking hot, the sex was so amazing and then there was the fact that he was one of the sweetest people I knew.

I’d become a somewhat member of the pack, Derek introducing me to everyone properly, even though I’d met them all at school.

There was Scott, Stiles, Allison, Liam, Isaac, Lydia, Kira, Malia and Jackson.

I knew Jordan already, having become best friends since the day we met.

Oh and of course Derek’s creepy as fuck uncle, Peter.

More often than not, I was in Derek’s loft.

I had basically moved in.

I loved being there, the smell of Derek everywhere.

Even though it was slightly cold, I had my own personal heater, in the form of the big alpha.

We would constantly be interrupted though.

We’d be sat on the couch, watching a movie on the TV he bought just for me, when Isaac and Cora would walk in, sitting right beside us, stopping us from doing anything like kissing.

Every time we made any type of physical contact, they’d just go on and on about it, teasing Derek for going soft, so we decided we’d just stop, so we wouldn’t have to hear the mopey teens.

Other times, it was pack business interrupting us.

One evening Derek and I were in the bed in the living room, not having moved into the bedroom yet, him on top of me with his dick driving into my asshole, over and over as I wanked myself off, when the door suddenly slid open.

Looking over, I saw the entire pack coming in, looking at us and throwing clothes in our direction.

“Stop fucking like bunnies and get your clothes on. We need help with Kate”.

Kate Argent was back.

I never knew this woman, but from the stories, she was a psycho bitch.

She killed Derek’s family, then tried to kill him and Peter.

But then Peter killed her and somehow she became a were jaguar_._

_‘This shit is so weird’._

It was strange, being around the pack so often, what with me being their teacher.

At the loft, I’d gotten them to start calling me y/n.

Sometimes they’d forget where they were and call me by my first name in class, everyone just turning with 'wtf’ faces, expecting them to get in trouble.

Usually though, I just brushed it aside and luckily no one commented.

As everyone got to talking, I listened to their ideas, giving my own input every now and then.

This was what it was like.

They’d talk. I’d come up with an idea. If it was good they’d run with it. If not, they’d stick to their own.

I never went out to fight with them though.

It was way too dangerous.

I was a human and didn’t know anything about these creatures.

Derek had taught me some basics about fighting, but I didn’t know much, getting distracted by his sweaty body, which ended up on top of me, while he fucked me senseless.

He also completely refused to let me go, telling me it was too dangerous.

I wasn’t going to argue, not really wanting to die.

However I still worried about him.

He may have been strong and large, but I knew Derek and he was always afraid he wouldn’t be able to come back to me.

I had that same fear as well, always imagining that Scott might come up one day and tell me Derek didn’t make it.

It may have only been two months of dating, but I was pretty sure I had never felt as strongly for someone as this before and I definitely didn’t want to lose him.

This day almost felt like my worst nightmare coming true.

Derek had been called away by Scott, trying to find more information on Kate and the masked dudes who were protecting her.

_’__Supernatural terminology is so confusing and boring’_.

I didn’t want Derek to go, having a really bad feeling about this.

It was over 5 hours later when I heard the door sliding open.

Checking the clock in the bedroom, I saw it was 3 am.

I hated being awake this early.

I had to go to the school tomorrow.

Running down the spiral staircase, I was met with Scott holding Derek up.

My wolf had a huge cut across his chest and one along the side of his abdomen.

There were also a few scratches on that perfect face.

“What the fuck happened? Why didn’t you keep him safe Scott? Shit. I told you not to go today”, I rushed out, worried and panicked.

Derek looked up, eyes drooping as Scott set him on the bed in the living room, which I was really glad we hadn’t removed now.

He lifted a hand and held it against my cheek as I nuzzled into it.

“I’m fine. It’ll heal. Stop worrying”, he said.

He then laid down as Scott walked out of the loft and I went to get some first aid things.

Coming back down the stairs, I saw Derek touching his wound, wincing at the pain.

Walking over I sat in front of him.

“Thought you said it’s gonna heal”.

“It is. It’s just gonna take some time, that’s all”, he replied.

“Well, we still need to get it cleaned up. Otherwise it might get infected. If that’s possible for werewolves anyway.”

Getting closer and opening the first aid box, I got out the cotton balls and rubbing alcohol.

Soaking the cotton balls in the liquid, I applied it to the scratches on his face first, a vertical one across his left cheek, one running diagonally on his right cheek, higher up and finally a small scratch on his lip.

He hissed at the feeling of the alcohol on his cuts.

“Sorry, Derek. it’s gonna burn a bit, but you’ll get over it. Anyway, aren’t you supposed to be the big bad wolf? A few cuts shouldn’t hurt much”, I teased at his slight wimpiness_._

_'He’s so cute’._

“Yea yea, whatever”.

At this, he stuck his tongue out like a child.

I shook my head.

He was so stupid sometimes.

People thought he was always angry and moody.

But he wasn’t.

He was the biggest fur ball ever.

So adorable and gentle, always doing anything to make me happy.

He was all mine.

I kept cleaning the cut on his right cheek, before moving to the left.

I wished I could take his pain as he could do with mine.

I hated seeing him like this.

The cuts on his torso still needed cleaning.

As I finished up cleaning the cut on his lip, I got up and got a face towel while he took his shirt off.

Soaking the towel in rubbing alcohol, I placed it on the cut on Derek’s chest.

He jumped in pain, eyes lighting up red and growling.

“Whoa, Derek. Calm down, sweetie. Just calm down”, I said as I placed my hand on his bare shoulder.

He relaxed and I was able to carry on.

Over an hour later, the bleeding still hadn’t stopped and I had no clue what to do.

“Derek, I think we should go see Deaton. The bleeding hasn’t stopped and you’ve never bled for this long before. Shouldn’t you be healing by now?” I asked, shifting from one foot to the other, terrified I was going to lose him as I stared at his sickly, pale, sweaty face.

“No. Its fine. I just need to rest”.

“You’ve been resting, baby. Nothing’s happened. I think you’ve gotten worse”, I said, lifting the bandages around his stomach and looking at the deep incision, still oozing crimson liquid.

“I think there’s something that might work”, he said.

I nodded, wanting to do anything to help him.

“Kiss me.”

“What”, I replied, his suggestion being ridiculous to me.

“Kiss me”, he repeated again.

“Why would kissing you help?” I asked, wondering if maybe he was just doing this for fun.

“Just do it. Please”, he said, eyes wide, looking empty, but adorable as all hell.

I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, making sure to avoid the cut. After a few seconds, the kiss began getting more passionate, teeth clashing together, his tongue invading my mouth.

This carried on for a few minutes, until I had to pull away, the short breaths I’d been getting not giving me enough oxygen

Looking down at Derek I realized his wounds had now completely stitched themselves together.

“What the hell! How did that just happen?” I asked staring into his green eyes, his face now looking its normal healthy colour.

“Well, I didn’t want to tell you cos I wasn’t sure how you would react, but we’re mates”, Derek explained to me quietly, worried about my reaction.

_'What the hell is a mate?’_

“What the hell is a mate?” I asked.

“All werewolves have the chance to have a mate. This is someone who has a power of sorts, just being in their presence allows the werewolf to calm down and heal like I just did. I could even get stronger, especially if I needed to protect you. It’s a bond more powerful than almost any other. But they’re rare. Very rare. I didn’t even believe they existed until Deaton told me you were mine”.

He stared into my eyes as I just sat on the bed thinking, not knowing what to say or how to respond.

“I love you so much, Derek”, the words just falling out of my mouth eventually.

He smiled, more than I had ever seen, before lunging forward and claiming my mouth.

“I love you too, y/n. So much. I don’t ever want to be without you.”

“You won’t have to be”, I replied as we stared into each other’s eyes, foreheads leaning against each other, noses touching and our hands intertwined.

That was the day I had realized Derek Hale would be my everything.


End file.
